


The Consequences of Midnight Snacking

by DrDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Complete, Drama, Episode Related, Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family, Family Feels, Fanart, Happy Ending, John Is Back, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Not What It Looks Like, Oral Sex, Plot Twists, Reunions, Sex, Sex Toys, Talking, Top Castiel, episode rewrite, spoiler free, spoilers in comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrDestiel/pseuds/DrDestiel
Summary: John Winchester is back.It’s been a long two days of catching John up on everything he missed. Well, almost everything. There are things Dean was trying to keep to himself. And then he doesn’t get to hide it anymore when a stop in the kitchen for a midnight snack exposes everything.OrThe one where a midnight snack leads to Dean being caught in a *compromising* position by his newly un-dead father. And a whole mess of miscommunication and misunderstandings leads to punches being thrown.PS. I have not actually SEEN episode 300 so if you have seen the promo- this is SPOILER free!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE!  
> I have not actually SEEN episode 300 so if you have seen the promo- this is SPOILER free! 
> 
> I was just doodle-ing and tried to draw John for the first time ever.(Do be kind.) And I haven't seen episode 300 yet but I know what happens- mostly. So no spoilers. This is just a little something I wish had taken place instead. I could not let the chance for John to meet Cas-our Cas- go by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just doodle-ing and tried to draw John for the first time ever.(Do be kind.) And I haven't seen episode 300 yet but I know what happens- mostly. So no spoilers. This is just a little something I wish had taken place instead. I could not let the chance for John to meet Cas-our Cas- go by.

 

John Winchester was back. Back from the _dead_ back.

Seeing as how he was the family patriarch it was hardly surprising at this point. Bobby had once told Castiel -when he appeared again after he _exploded_ \- that he was a real Winchester now. He pointed out that dying and coming back was like their initiation rite to join the family business. To which Cas- of course, squinted and tilted his head.

Still, it was not without drama.

Dean certainly had never expected to see his father again. He remembered being vaguely surprised when he had encountered _Mary_ in the graveyard after Amara. Wishing for a moment it was John instead. Overcome with guilt _immediately_ , he never thought about it again. Having Mary in his life has not been without its share of issues but he feels like it was something he needed. It had helped him settle into the man he had become. He had some lingering insecurities, resentments and repressed feelings that have largely been dealt with- in no small part due to having his mom around. No one had been more surprised by that than Dean himself. Seems like God’s sister had known what she was doing after all.

John showing up was bracing sure, but not the strangest thing to happen to them- not by a mile. He had popped into existence in the middle of the library after Dean held that enchanted pearl. He had really intended for his wish to free him from Michael, but apparently, he was _still_ useless at sussing out his “hearts’ desires” or whatever.

That had been yesterday and so far, it’s mostly just been _weird_ having dad back. Living with him and Sam, and their family. It was certainly going to take some getting used to- if this was permanent.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John had been stunned when he appeared in the large library facing his oldest son. Dean had looked so much older than when he had last seen him, and he could tell he had missed a lot. Sam was still hunting with Dean and that both surprised _and_ saddened John. His youngest had always been so God damn stubborn. He was sure Sam would find a way to get out of hunting and make a life for himself. He had hoped that his example would eventually have lured Dean out as well. He understood that Dean would always need to be around Sam.

He was _not_ expecting Mary.

That had been a shock to his system.

He had been having a beer with his boys catching up on what seemed like the world’s longest list of horrible, no good shit that has happened to them since Yellow Eyes. They were telling him about how they had to _re-sink the Titanic_? Which he was struggling to make sense of- when their eyes had shot up to look over his shoulder at the person who walked into the kitchen behind him.

He had been relieved that he was sitting, he would have sunk to the floor if he hadn’t. His mouth had gone dry and he couldn’t seem to release the air out of his lungs.

 

 

Mary and he had spent the rest of the evening together catching up. Trying to come to terms with how their sons had become these larger than life heroes. How they had ended up hunters despite Mary’s care to keep them from that world. How John had discovered it and raised them to avenge her death. They had talked right through till the morning. He was in awe of seeing his family- _his entire_ family under one roof again. It was surreal, to put it mildly. He still had a million questions- something Mary related to.

She had told him how she had only been back for the last two years. Brought back to life by _God’s sister_ as a gift _to Dean_. She told him how she had felt so confused and lost trying to fit into the lives of her two grown sons. Strangers to her. Sons who had lived – longer than she ever had, who had died – multiple times, who had saved the world – _again multiple times._

Men who have met God, killed Death and time traveled all in a day’s work.

The more John learned- the more impressed the hunter side of him got _and_ the more distraught the father side of him became. He never wanted this for his boys. Never wanted to see them get stuck in the shadows, fighting for their lives every day and never settling down. Never finding love and starting families. Never putting down roots and carving out a place of their own.

He decided to start fixing that. It was his insistence that started them on this path, he would do his _damndest_ to help them course-correct. And with that in mind, he started collecting intelligence.

“So, they never left the life? There was never anyone special?  I mean I know there was Jess for Sam, he took that hard. It broke my heart to watch him suffer like that. But did he ever try again?” John asked Mary over coffee later that day.

“I think they both did- at different times. Sam had a girl at some point while Dean was stuck in Purgatory- they still fight about that when they have too much tequila. I don’t know what became of that.” She pauses as she takes a sip. “It seems like a testy subject.”

“Later, there was a girl, a hunter, Eileen. They tried to make it work in our world. She died a while back. I don’t think Sam’s over her.”

“And Dean?” John swallows hard, Sam had to lose more than one woman to _this life_. His youngest was a stronger man than he could ever hope to be. Losing Mary nearly ended him, it certainly left him a husk of a man.

“Dean has managed to make his own family here.” Mary smiles thinking about her oldest and his remarkable heart that finds people to love in the most unlikely places.

“Yeah?” John’s interest peaks at hearing that. He knows there are other residents that live in the bunker with the boys and Mary who are out on a hunt. He didn’t think some of them might be family as Mary is implying.

“Yeah, have they told you about Cas- the kids, Jack and Claire?” Mary smiles at John.

“I’ve heard the names, but who are they?” John’s heart starts to feel lighter. Maybe one of his sons’ is doing better than he’d thought. It sounds like Dean has someone, a fellow hunter it seems, it’s something.

“Claire and Jack are kinda Cas’s kids. It’s a long story. But Dean and Cas are raising them together. He’s a great father. You’ll get to meet Cas and Jack soon. They are on their way back- a werewolf in Lincoln.” Mary tells him, and her eyes are bright as she talks about Dean’s family. “Claire doesn’t live here- she is in her early twenties, she hunts up in the Dakota’s with some extended family.”

John feels warmth settle into his bones. Dean was always meant to be a father. He sure was a better one to Sam then he himself managed to be, not that the bar was set very high. But hearing that he has someone and that they have kids, that makes his eyes well up and he has to blink back the tears.

“Grandkids huh?” John smiles at this woman, the love of his life and mother of his sons. The woman who irrevocably changed everything when he first saw her and whose death nearly killed him.

“Yeah, never imagined that- did you, old man?” Mary laughs at his obvious awe. “I almost shot Cas the first day I got here, so you can’t make a worse first impression. Jack is a sweetheart, he’s younger than he looks, had to grow up fast. They make Dean so happy. And Sam too, he helps with Jack a lot – kinda raised him alone at first.” Mary breaks off taking a deep breath.

John feels like there is a lot she isn’t telling him. A lot everyone is not telling him. But he also knows that there is a lot to tell, and he’s only been back for two days. He’ll be patient.

“Why?” he finally asks when Mary seems to have gone quiet.

“Um. Cas…Cas died the night Jack was born. Dean was a wreck. I didn’t think he’d ever get over it. They weren’t together yet, which I think just made it worse. It broke him. I’ve never seen such grief. He couldn’t look at Jack. Sam had to take care of him.”

“Cas came back though?” John asks, sure of the answer but wanting to clarify.

“Yeah, Dean finally got his shit together and they’ve been inseparable ever since.” Mary finishes and gets up to put her cup in the sink. “I’ve gotta shower, it’s been a long night and I’m sure the boys would want to talk to you some more too.” And with that, she squeezes his shoulder and walks out the door.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blown away by all the love so I raced home to post the next chapter!

John can’t sleep. He’s still too wired. Energy buzzing under his skin. His mind racing from one thought to the next. Cataloging every scrap of information and replaying entire conversations.

He'd have a drink but he's trying to be _better._  

He gets up from the table and refills his coffee. Before he makes it back to the table Sam walks into the room and joins him.

 

“Mornin’ Sam” John greets his son, who is dressed in running shorts and covered in a sheen of sweat.

 

“Hey Dad,” Sam says getting a water bottle from the fridge before plopping down across from him. He takes a long drag from the bottle and swallows it down.

“This is still so weird” Sam shakes his head and smiles tight-lipped at him.

 

“You’re telling me. I’m having a hell of a time keeping up with everything that’s happened since I last saw you boys.” John shakes his head and lets out a small chuckle at the amused look on his son's face.

 

“Yeah our lives are not exactly the stuff of Norman Rockwell, but you knew that,” Sam says lightly.

 

“I guess I figured that would change somewhere along the way” he looks down at his mug.

 

“That’s a new line coming from _you_ ,” Sam says, and John doesn’t miss the bite in his words.

 

 He slumps his shoulders. “I know you probably won’t believe me, but I never wanted you boys to stay in this life. I always hoped we would go back to normal after we got the son of a bitch. That you’d go to school, that Dean would find a girl. That we could walk away.”

Sam scoffs and takes a deep breath before he speaks.

“I tried. I used to _hate_ you for dragging us into the life. I spent years telling myself that I’d quit after _the next_ job. I did. For a while. Turns out I can’t walk away. No one was more surprised than me.” Sam says in a low tone.

 

“So, no white picket fence for you?” John asks gently, Sam said he couldn’t walk away. Not that he didn’t _want_ to.

 

 “Yeah, that’s not in the cards for me. I used to want it, but I’ve changed. The things I’ve seen, the things I’ve done. I can’t be Jo Regular anymore. It's okay. I don’t want to be. Being a Legacy, hunting- that's my life. I'm fine with being Uncle Sam.” Sam finishes with a smile.

“Yeah, your Mom told me about your brother’s family. They married or what?” John can tell Sam is done talking about himself, for now, so he changes topics back to Dean, still curious about his oldest son.

“ _She did_?” Sam looks at John expectantly for a second “And um, no they’re not married in the traditional sense. I mean it's legal now, but they don’t need that. Cas always said they have a profound bond. I used to tease Dean about it- but they really do. And they have two kids- besides the paperwork would be a nightmare since they’re both technically dead. They had a small Enochian ceremony last year, Cas says it counts way more than a marriage license” Sam finishes with a chuckle.

“I heard Cas likes to die and come back just like a Winchester” John tries to joke but it’s really not very funny when he remembers what Mary had said about how Dean handled that. He's trying to process the idea of Dean being married and sorting through all he's been told.

 

“Yeah, between Dean and Cas I don’t even know who has died more at this point.” Sam laughs.

 

“Cas died more than once too?” John asks feeling incredulous. _What kind of lives are his boys living?_

 

“Oh yeah, there was the time Lucifer exploded Cas, then drowning, then purgatory- then Lucifer again this last time. I think that’s all.” Sam explains, his face was jovial but his eyes darkened at the end.

 

“Jesus, Sammy.” John breathes out and wipes his hand over his face. He thought Sam was strong when Mary told him he’d lost two women he loved to hunting, but Dean’s been through it many more times with the love of his life.

“Yeah, it was never easy. I mean Cas is my best friend. But Dean. Especially the last few years. Cas means everything to him and the same goes for Cas” Sam seems to shake off the dark topic and then looks at John with a stern face “Don’t give Dean crap about it. It took him years to get over his fears and to accept that he deserves to be happy. He and Cas are _finally_ together, and he doesn’t need you judging him or saying anything about his family.”

 

“I would never judge him for making a life for himself. From the way you and Mary talk about them, they clearly love each other.” John feels slightly affronted that Sam would think he’d have a problem with Dean making an unconventional family for himself.

Before they can say any more the door to the bunker creaks open and a loud voice calls out.

“Who wants food?” Dean yells as he barrels down the stairs.

 

 

They have a late lunch of burgers and shakes around the dining room table and it’s _still_ incredibly fantastic. The four of them together. John can’t decide where to keep his focus, so it shifts from one member of his family to the next for the entire meal. Mary asks when they should expect Cas and Jack to get home. Dean tells them that they stopped to check out the world’s biggest ball of twine since Jack saw the sign and Cas can’t say no to the kid. They expect to be in late tonight.

“Can’t wait to meet 'em.” John says taking in the wide grin on Dean’s face as he tells them about the pictures of Jack Cas has sent him from the exhibit. At that Dean seems to falter for a second, his face slackens and then he looks at Sam who nods at Dean. Something passes between them unspoken.

 

“Yeah- I guess you’ll meet them at breakfast tomorrow” and there's an edge under the calm reply that makes John frown.

 

“I’m glad you found someone, Dean. Cas sounds wonderful. And I can’t believe I’m a grandfather.” John tries to reassure Dean that he is okay with his found family.

 

“Cas is a saint, puts up with my dumbass. Saved my life so many times over I can’t even keep track anymore.” Dean says still sounding crisp but smiling- albeit tightly.

 

“Sam says you got angel married or something? ” John asks with a mouth full of fries. He's curious about that.

 

“Um, yeah. Since we couldn’t exactly do it the way _my people_ do it we did it Cas’ way.” Dean explains.

 

“Huh?”  John is confused “Your people?” He gets out and takes a sip from his chocolate shake.

 

“John, Cas is an angel. The boys did mention that angels are real?” Mary puts her hand on his when she sees his stunned face.

 

“Oh shit. Thought we covered that. Dad, Cas is the Angel that pulled my ass outa hell.” Dean pipes in, his voice has a challenge in it. Clearly expecting John to take issue with his _interspecies_ relationship. Well, he knew Dean's family wasn't exactly traditional but...

 

“You’re married to an _angel_?? As in wings and harp?” John sputters out. He was still getting used to the idea that Angels were real- and his son is married to one! He's not sure how to deal with that. It was not covered in any parenting book he ever read. He smiles in what he hopes is a reassuring way.

Mary is clearly okay with this and he guesses until he has reason not to- he can be okay with it too. 

 

“Yeah, crazy right. Still, don’t know what I did to deserve it.” Dean shrugs at him and takes a sip of his own shake.

 

“Wow. Well, I guess that makes the whole _dying multiple times_ thing seem a little less … _strange_.” John breathes out. “Sorry, just...It’s a lot.” He shakes his head and looks back at Dean.

 

“I know, trust me.” Mary says and gives his hand another squeeze.

 

 

 

One by one they head to bed, first Sam, then Mary. John is just about ready to call it a night too when he takes the opportunity to talk to Dean alone.

 

“Son, I am really happy you found a way to make this life work for you. I didn’t think it was possible but then I never considered marrying a celestial being.” John says as he puts his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Can’t say I saw that coming either.” Dean tries to deflect.

 

“I mean it, Dean. All I ever wanted was for you to find someone who could love you the way _you_ love. For you to have a family and be happy. And I can see that you are. You seem lighter than I’ve ever seen you despite all you’ve been through. Cas must be something.” John drops his arm to his side as Dean looks back at him.

 

“Thanks, Dad. And Cas is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. To all of us. None of us would be here if it weren’t for Cas at some point. It-….It means a lot. You being cool about it...never thought I’d see the day. So, um, thanks:” Dean swallows thickly and looks away again.

 

“Of course Son. Besides who wants to be _that guy_ \- who thinks an actual Angel of the Lord isn’t good enough for their kid. Probably couldn’t have picked anyone better from what I hear.” John nods at his son who seems to be struggling to keep his tears back- one rolls down his cheek.

Then suddenly Dean pulls him into a fierce but brief hug. It surprises him, was Dean really that worried about his reaction? God, he must have messed his kids up more than he ever realized.

They pat each other’s backs before releasing and then John says goodnight and walks to his room down the hall.

He needs a few hours of shut-eye and some time to settle in with all the news from today.  He relaxes under his covers a few minutes later and runs through all he’d learned so far. His brain constantly getting stuck on the fact that Dean is married to an Angel.

And not just any angel the one who saved him from hell. The one who saved Sam from hell. The one who helped them save the world, who kept Mary safe. God, he always hoped Dean would find someone to love him like he deserved to be loved. And now it seems he has. 

He drifts off with a smile on his face and a joyful heart for the first time in decades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will likely go up this weekend. Still working on the one after that - thinking this might go to five chapters. We will see.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys...this lovefest is making me write like crazy! I wrote this on the plane today and I am pretty sure this 80-year-old sitting behind me is telling everyone at his bingo game about the porn this girl was writing on the flight today.   
> Earning that rating in this chapter.

Dean waits up for Cas and Jack. He’s watching the latest episode of Dr.Sexy. He keeps meaning to buy Cas a white coat to go with the cowboy boots he got him a few months ago. They could have a _really good_ time with that. Just as his mind starts wandering down that depraved path he hears the garage door open and rushes out to meet his guys.

He’s missed them.

Dean hugs Jack as soon as the kid comes around the corner,” Hey kid, good to have you back.”

“I missed you too Pop. Did you see the twine?” Jack beams as they pull apart.

“Yeah, your dad sent me your pictures. Did you guys have a good time?” Dean smiles as Jack yawns. The kid doesn’t need to sleep but sometimes he manages to get so excited about things that he gets a little tuckered.

“Yeah, we killed the werewolf and saved a girl. She gave me her phone number and Dad told me I was too young for that. I am confused. I call you on the phone all the time.” Jack looks up at Dean with that signature head tilt that he copies perfectly- and he tries not to die from the sweetness of it all.

“Yeah bud, we’ll talk about it in the morning, you should get some rest.” Dean laughs and watches Jack make his way down the hall.

“I am not ready for him to start dating yet.” Castiel’s gruff voice has Dean turning around. Cas is leaning on the door frame and he drops the duffle bag as he starts towards Dean.

“Cas” Dean gets out in a breathy whisper before he is wrapped up in the strong arms of his angel and lost to the kiss he is greeted with.

They make out in the hallway for a good few minutes, having missed the physical contact. They have yet to get over the novelty of being allowed to do this. They may never make up for lost time- but no one was going to say they didn’t try.

 

Finally, Dean has to pull away to catch his breath. “It seems like I should leave more often” Cas teases in his gravel voice as he gently nudges his thigh against Dean’s obvious erection.

“Don’t you dare.” Dean rasps back. He settles his arms around Cas’ neck and rests their foreheads together.

“How are you, Dean?” Cas gets to the heart of the matter in that way he has. He knows Dean well enough to know that John being back would have him off balance and on edge.

“Surprisingly okay. Dad seems different. He’s changed I think.” Dean answers, pulling away so he can look into those blue eyes he always loses himself in.

Dean had told Cas about everything as soon as he had a chance and they had talked about it a few times over the last forty-some hours since John’s return. “Mom or Sam told him about us. He took it really well. Had a minor freak out when he learned his son in law was a bonafide Angel. Had me sweating for a minute, but he seems cool with it.”

“That…seems surprising.” Cas offers with raised eyebrows.

“You’re telling me. I’m still waiting for the other shoe to drop.” Dean nuzzles into Cas’ neck. “Enough about that- there's sure to be plenty of drama and intrigue at breakfast tomorrow. He doesn’t know what Jack is. So, let's enjoy the peace for now, whadda ya say?”

“What did you have in mind?” Cas asks, his voice dropping lower, letting Dean know that he has some very specific ideas of his own in mind.

“I thought you might help me remove this but plug I’ve been wearing all night.” Dean pushes Cas’ hand against his ass to let him feel it through his thin pants. “It’s not nearly big enough and I think you might have a solution for that. Think you could do that for me baby?” he purs into his husband's ear.

Cas lets out a sinful groan at that and grabs Dean’s ass.

Dean knows Cas loves it when he preps himself, so they can go straight to fucking hard and fast. Cas also loves to prep him himself, on nights when they have time and can take it slow. Cas has spent hours making Dean come over and over on just his fingers, or his tongue before finally giving Dean what he needs. But Dean missed him too much these last few days to waste a second.

“I think I have something that can work,” Cas says right into his ear as he lifts Dean up and wraps the hunter’s legs around his waist. He starts striding to their bedroom like Dean weighs nothing.

God, Dean loves it when Cas manhandles him like this.

They barely hit the bed and Cas is pulling his cotton pajama pants off. He hikes Deans legs up and spreads them. The silver plug is moving in and out ever so slightly - as Dean’s rim clenches and release in anticipation of Cas’ thick cock.

“Dean.” Cas grounds out as he gently pushes the plug, angling it towards Dean’s prostate with unerring accuracy. He loves to make Dean squirm.

Dean moans, he feels the precome leaking down his cock and he is so past caring that he starts begging for it “Cas…Cas, please. Please. I need you. I need your cock. Give it to me. Baby, I need you inside.”

“Dean. So beautiful.” Cas pulls away far enough to struggle out of his clothes, still twisting the plug _just right_ with one hand. “You’re so good for me. You want me to fuck you? Look how hard I am for you Dean.”

“ _God Cas_. So hard. So thick. Can’t wait to get that gorgeous dick in me. _Please_.” Dean says as he wraps his hand around Cas and starts guiding him to his pliant entrance. Dropping his knees and spreading wide.

Finally, both naked Cas turns his full attention to the plug. He tugs on it lightly and then releases it. Watching with hungry eyes as Dean’s greedy hole sucks it back in. Dean moans and jerks his hips off the bed. “Caaaasss”.

“So desperate for me,” Cas says self-assured as he slowly pulls the plug all the way out and tosses it on the bed. It makes an obscene sound. Dean’s rim clenches around nothing, lamenting the loss.

Dean loves Cas like this. Turns out all that badass, don’t fuck with me energy he had when they first met was still there. Beneath the surface and it bleeds through when they are like _this_. Cas takes charge in bed- in a way Dean never knew he needed someone too. He trusts Cas implicitly and gives himself over like he was made for this. He thinks maybe he was.

He bites down on his fist to keep from screaming Cas’ name as he suddenly thrusts into Dean’s wet, ready hole. His body sings from it. Cas hits those magical nerve bundles with every push. Fucking so hard Dean moves up the bed with each thrust. He is lost to this. He feels boundless when Cas pushes into him. He surrenders to his lover in all the ways possible- and some he that should not be possible. He watches in awe as Cas screws his gorgeous face up in pleasure. Pleasure he is finding in Dean. Dean will _never_ get over that. That _he_ does this to Cas.

They come seconds apart. Dean coats their chests in his spendings and Cas empties deep inside Dean. Dean will never get his fill of that either.

They fall asleep a short time later, wrapped up in each other like they always do.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

John heard the garage a few hours after retiring to the room they let him stay in. Part of him was nearly overcome with curiosity but he figured they needed some time. Besides, it's not every day your husband's father comes back from the dead and moves into a room down the hall. They probably would want to deal with that. And it was really late. So, he tried his best to got back to sleep.

He focuses on clearing his mind and starts meditating again. It used to work for him when he was in the trenches in 'Nam.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Its just past one in the morning when Dean wakes up. His neck is cricked from having fallen asleep with his head half on Cas’ chest. Cas is staring at him with that dopey look on his face as he’s known to do.

“Cas, we talked about this. Creepy” He mumbles, but he doesn’t mean it anymore. If it makes Cas happy to stare at him or to stand so close to him that he can’t tell where he begins and Cas ends- well Dean will just let him.

“Did I wake you?” Cas apologizes and strokes his side with a warm palm.

“Na, I think my stomach did the waking. We kinda had an early dinner or late lunch. That was hours ago. I’m starvin’. Dean says as he scoots up to sit next to Cas.

“Would you like me to go get you some food?” Cas offers. Sometimes in the past when Dean had oddly specific food cravings Cas would pop over and get him whatever he felt like. Pizza from Italy, Chinese food from New York, BBQ from the dive outside of Kansas City, whatever. But since he lost his wings he sometimes drives to the local diner and brings him waffles or pie. Dean thinks Cas is trying to compensate for his perceived “loss of features” as he put it once.

God, Dean doesn’t deserve this man.

“No- thanks tho, Babe. Come with me to the kitchen and I’ll make us some sandwiches?” Dean offers instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me. Will be updating as much as possible but the weekend is going fast and I am not sure if I am going to be able to complete it before Monday- but I am motivated by all the feedback! Thank you!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys... I am still basking in all the crazy love from everyone. Thank you so much for all the kudos and lovely comments- it means so much.

Cas follows Dean to the kitchen. They do this often. Even before they started being _them_. Dean makes pancakes or sandwiches and they share a drink or two.

It’s nice. Quiet.

_Just them_.

They love sharing the bunker with their family. But sometimes it gets so loud and busy. There’s almost always someone in the room with them when they stray outside of their bedroom. But these “midnight dates” as Dean thinks of them is just the two of them. In their home, enjoying each other’s company.

Tonight, Dean’s making Turkey pastrami on rye. Sam teases him about “getting domestic” a lot these days – but fuck it. He deserves to. He’s never had access to a full kitchen on a reliable basis and he’s letting his inner Rachel Ray show a bit- _so what_. He has a family to take care of and he likes cooking for them. It soothes something deep in his chest.

He used to take extreme creative license with the meals he made for Sammy when they were kids. Mixing things that God never intended to even share shelf space let alone a bowl- in odd concoctions- just to make sure the kid got enough to eat to keep him growing. Some days he regrets taking that to heart so completely- it would have been nice to be the _big_ brother- not just the older.

Cas is perched on the metal island in the middle of the industrial kitchen, beer gripped loosely in his right hand . He watches Dean as he lays all the ingredients out on the countertop. Cas always watches him when they do this. Sometimes he’ll help- mix the batter since his wrist don’t hurt after hunts like Dean’s does from time to time. Or he runs the fancy coffee machine if they decided not to go back to sleep after. But mostly he just watches- with that soft look on his face and keeps Dean company.

Dean misses _this_ with him the most when they are apart.

_Although he’d die before admitting that out loud._

“How is Mary handling everything. This must be bracing for her.” Cas asks after Dean opens his own beer and then he starts slicing the tomatoes.

“She’s a champ. I mean she didn’t kick him in the nuts or anything. They spent the whole night talking yesterday- at least I think that’s all they did.” He takes a drag from his porter and finishes “ It’s weird man- never thought I was ever gonna have to deal with my parents maybe having sex?” Dean laughs at his own joke.

“Do you think they are likely to? I mean – pick up where they left off?” Cas asks looking thoughtful.

“I don’t know Babe. Its gotta be tricky. I mean I know they love each other but a lot’s happened. There’s stuff they don’t know about each other now. I for one would really like to be far away when Mom finds out about Adam and Kate. And heck if Dad finds out about Ketch- I might not have to kill him after all.” Dean places the cold cuts onto the bread and finishes them off with a slice of pepper jack cheese.

He leans over and turns on the sandwich grill so it can warm up– yes, he’s making _paninis_.

_But he’s making panini’s in a  super secret, powerful underground bunker for his badass warrior husband. It's **manly** goddamnit. _

Cas tugs Dean to him using the belt of his dead guy robe. He goes, sliding into the space between Cas’ legs. He closes the distance and kisses Cas innocently. It’s just a light brush of lips but he feels it all the way down his spine. Cas makes a soft happy sound and pulls Dean flush against him. Cas has an unfair advantage- his mojo means no refractory period and the guy can get hard in no time.

And he is.

Dean can’t stop the moan that slips out from his throat at the feel of his husband’s desire pressing into his stomach. He’s starting to get turned on too but for now, he might just take advantage of the situation.

He starts mouthing along Cas throat- loving the feel of his day-old beard, rough against his lips. Cas is the only man he’s ever been with like this. Not that he never thought about it before Cas came along- he did. But his life was always complicated enough- he just figured that since he also liked women he’d just keep things simple. Besides the hunting community isn’t’ likely to have a pride parade any time soon -so why bother? He knows Sam has always known- you can only hide _so much_ from a guy you spend- on average 23 hours a day with- and _nothing_ really if he’s as smart and observant as Sammy.

He’s done lying to himself now. It’s taken him years to finally be honest- even just in his own head.

The stubble is just one of the things that he loves about being with a man.

He slides his robe off and folds it double, dropping it to the tile floor. Cas’ eyebrow raises in a question then his pupils blow wide when he catches on to what Dean’s doing.

Dean’s forty. His knees on the tile is a terrible idea, even with a husband who can magically heal you _after_.

Dean slowly takes his place between Cas’ spread thighs and he runs his hands up and down thick corded muscles.

“ _Dean_ ” Cas moans from above him, he strokes his fingers through Deans hair, it’s a light but demanding touch.

Dean works his hand into Cas’ boxer briefs and pulls out his obscenely hard cock. He leans forward under Cas’ guidance and licks at the slit – already wet with anticipation.

“Mmmm Babe, you taste so good” he murmurs before sucking on the head.

And then he just takes _all_ of Cas down his throat. He spent a lot of time practicing this move and Cas never fails to appreciate his determination.

“DEAN!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John gives up trying to sleep after midnight. He figures he will try some tea, he spotted some in the kitchen- likely Sam’s doing. He pulls on a bathrobe hanging from the back of the door and stops to use the bathroom first.

This bunker the boys found is truly a remarkable place. He was really surprised when Sam had filled him in on Henry and how that had come to be. He thinks it's going to take him a very long time to get right with that. He spent most of his life being bitter and feeling rejected by his father, he’s not sure how to reconcile that with what he’s learned.

The boys told him they buried him nearby, maybe he’d ask Mary to go out there with him when he feels more settled.

He’s drying his hands on the legs of his sleep pants as he makes his way as quietly as he can towards the kitchen. He is extra careful not to wake the boy, Jack. He remembers _that_ being one of the worst part of being new parents. The immense relief when you _finally_ got the kid to sleep only to have some thoughtless asshole honk his horn outside, or the neighbor yell at his wife, or a dog barking.

He’s slightly proud of how stealthy he makes it past the other doors in the sleep quarters. He knows he was next to Mary, he assumed that Jack was next to her- he saw some puzzles on the bed earlier. He remembers Dean- and he figures Cas- is across from that. He briefly wonders why Sam was all the way on the other side of the U-shaped hallway. Guess after spending most of their lives in the same room with no privacy they must have drifted as far apart as possible in an attempt to make up for it.

He just reached the turn towards the kitchen when he notices it.

Low, breathy moans.

A voice hitches and then someone groans. It sounds almost like an animal growling.

John wasn’t born yesterday- he knows what _that_ is.

He feels lost for a moment. In all the time he’s been a father he’s never had to deal with _this_. He’s aware than Dean- and Sammy- had girls in their motel rooms, even the Impala from time to time. Dean more so than Sam. But they were very good at keeping that away from him. He’d never once walked in on anything and never heard something either for that matter.

He's still processing what he suspects is happening in the kitchen. He's embarrassed sure- only natural, but he was also oddly happy. If he wasn’t mistaken the happily married couple was in there enjoying each other. Sure, he wishes it wasn’t where they kept the food cause- hygiene, but it was also nice.

_Apple pie life_ kinda nice.

He's just about to do an about face and maybe go for a walk outside when something catches his attention.

“DEAN!”

A deep, gruff filthy sounding voice- clear as a bell.

“That’s it, Dean – open wide. Let me fuck that gorgeous mouth of yours.”

An unmistakably **male** voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to say but this will update kinda slow during the week. I think there might be 2 maybe 3 more chapters so hang in there.   
> I am starting a super intense board review course tomorrow and its full days of class so who knows how much time I will get to write. I have a practice exam in the morning- and instead of last-minute cramming, I decided to finish one more chapter to say thank you. So thank you!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to say - you guys have been amazing. I have never had so many people engage and give feedback and it is incredibly rewarding. I always like sharing my stories but I struggle feeling motivated to go through the trouble sometimes but this has been so great! Thank you to everyone who subscribed, bookmarked, kudo'ed and especially commented. I love you all!

John is moving before he really has a moment to give it any thought. He never truly understood the phrase “seeing red”- but _now_ as his blood is pounding through his body, his head and behind his eyes, he thinks he gets it.

He has never had a good handle on his temper. Life has treated him so very unkindly that he is full up on anger and it doesn’t take much for that to boil over. A decade and change in Heaven has only started to calm him.

  _This_ though- _this_ has sky-rocketed right past angry and firmly into furious rage levels.

A spilt second later he’s standing in the kitchen taking in a sight that he as a father never wished to see.

In the middle of the _Goddam_ kitchen is his oldest son. His pride and joy. His perfect boy. On his knees. Betraying everything John held dear. He raised him better than this. Goddamit he wasn’t a perfect father -far from it- but he did better than to deserve this.

John is terrified that he might be capable of filicide. He thinks he could murder Dean.

His breath is coming in harsh, near painful bursts and he must sound like a beast- for surely that is what he feels like. Everything stripped away and only the primal animal remains.

Fury and pain fight for his attention.

 The sharp, clear pain from his heart breaking in ways he didn’t think it could. He didn’t think there were _new_ kinds of heartbreak. Not to him.

* * *

 

 

 Dean becomes aware of the presence in the room. His hindbrain goes on alert an instant before he hears _the voice_.

The voice that guided and shaped him as a child. The voice that berated him when he messed up. The voice that haunted him years after its owner died.

_His reflexes slow- on account of there being a dick in his mouth._

_He lets Cas plop out from between his still kiss-swollen lips and looks up just in time._

“Dean?!? What the FUCK?!!” John bellows- so loud Dean is sure all of Lebanon heard him. And John violently yanks him by his shoulder. He starts backward- off balance and its a near thing before he manages to stand.

John looks ready to kill. He’s panting like a bull prepared to charge and his meaty fists are clenched at his sides. Knuckles blanching from the sheer force of it.

“What the hell dad?!” Dean fires back not sure what’s going on. He feels discombobulated and very naked.

 He can’t decide if mortification or terror should take the lead.

One thing he is clear on- he’s pissed. _Goddammit, whatever it is- he was having a much-needed intimate moment with his husband. And now he’s getting yelled at by his father and he feels like he’s twelve again and forgot to forge a signature on a teacher’s conference slip for Sam. Leaving John to field a phone call from a “concerned” teacher._

“I raised you better than this! “John spits at Dean. The vein in his forehead visibly throbbing.

“My God! _Anyone_ could have walked in here- and seen this” he gestures wildly at Dean and Cas- who has yet to move. “You should be disgusted with yourself. I know I am!”

Dean is terribly confused.  He opens and closes his mouth a few times before he comes up with a very articulate and well-phrased response “Huh?”

“Did you ever even stop to think about the consequences of what you’re doing? The effect it would have on other people???” John fires back, voice full of ire and so much contempt.

“Are you angry that we were copulating in a common area?” Cas finally chips in. Dean doesn’t need to look to know his head is tilted and that he has a little scowl on his face. “Dean has a rather well-developed exhibitionist side that I indulge. We have never actually been observed, well rather – we have never upset anyone. I apologize.”

 _Oh my god_. It _could_ apparently get worse. _An exhibitionist???_

He was going to be the first person in the history of time to die from sheer embarrassment.

Dean whips around; “What the fuck man! Not the time. And what do you mean we’ve never upset anyone- never mind -later.”

“That’s what you think upset me??? Although- I really would have expected more from you!  If you were going to do _this-_ you could at least have the courtesy to do to it somewhere private. Out of sight. Keep it as far away from your loved ones as possible. Jesus Dean! What the hell are you doing?” John snarls and his eyes are brimming with scorn. “I did not raise you to be such a _deviant_ ”

 

He is suddenly sure what John’s _problem_ is. As the infamous other shoe drops.

He had been distrustful of John’s reaction when he was told about Dean’s marriage and family- and it turns out he was right to be. Maybe John had just been pretending around other people, or maybe he thought he could handle a gay son. But now coming face to face with the reality he reverted back to the John he knew and remembered.

 

“Who gives you the right!?!” Dean hears his words echo in the kitchen before he realizes he’s speaking “This is my house goddamnit!  And if I can’t be myself here - then what’s the fucking point! You have no right to judge me!” Dean takes a steadying breath as he tries to reign it back. “I have spent years trying to work up the strength to face who I am, and I will not let _you_ or _anyone_ tell me that I’m a deviant!” Dean takes a step into John’s space snarling at him from inches away.

“I will fuck whoever I damn well please and I don’t give a shit if you disapprove!” He feels a moment of pure elation at saying things he always imagined saying- but never dreamed he would.

The moment is short-lived though as a fist firmly connects with his jaw. Lancing pain shoots across his face and he tastes blood from where he bit his own tongue.

Dean staggers back and ends up pressed against Cas’ chest he can’t believe what just happened.

John _hit_ him.

Because he’s an uptight bigot who can’t get over himself.

Dean feels the wrath swelling in his chest. The years of self-loathing, of doubt, _of hiding_. He is done with taking it. From anyone. He steels himself for a fight he always knew would come.

But then- Cas steps forward and he looks calm. Which Dean knows is a bad sign. His husband can appear as tranquil as an alpine lake right up to the moment he buries his fist in your chest.

 _Inside_ your chest. He’s seen it. 

“I do not tolerate anyone hurting Dean. The fact that you are his father does not give you an ounce of leeway in the matter. If you raise even so much as your voice to him again I will send you back from where you only recently came.” Cas announces in his steady, deep- but to Dean- obviously strained voice. Dean can feel the crackle of electricity, the shift in the air as Cas’ grace powers up- ready for a clash.

“Whoa, easy there, tiger,” Dean says as he tries to step between them.

Sure, he would like to pummel John for the utter disrespect and intolerant bull shit he just put out there, but he does not want to murder him. Not entirely. Well- he doesn’t want anyone else to do it.

“Does he even know? Or are lying to him too?” John demands as he glares from Cas to Dean.

“What?” Dean barks not following.

Cas completely ignores Dean’s confusion and pulls his shoulder back squaring off to John.

“I will not stand idly by as this man insults you. He is besmirching you, Dean. And you are the Righteous man- I will not brook this kind of defamation.” Cas grumbles in a low dangerous tone.

“Righteous???” John scoffs finally looking Cas in the eye “The _fuck_ he is! I have news for you- asshole- you can’t be _righteous_ and be a **_cheating bastard_** at the same time!” John barks at Cas.

 

Cas’ face goes comically blank. Dean feels his own slack jaw following suit as he snaps his head from Cas to John.

 _“Come again?”_ Dean demands.

* * *

 

 

Turns out John thought Cas was short for _Cassandra._

 

He’d recapped all the conversation he had with Mary, Sam, and Dean in his head now.

They never said he wasn’t a woman. Or _in_ a woman- _whatever._  

He never knew Dean was bisexual. It never occurred to him. He only ever remembers Dean with girls- its not his fault. He’s not narrow-minded. His best friend in the Core was gay and he was the best Marine John ever met.

He just _assumed._

_God, he feels rotten._

He stares at the bruise forming in Dean’s jaw and he feels the bile rise in his throat.

He had struck his son in anger. In front of his son-in-law. Who happens to be an actual- real-life-honest to god _Angel_.

Fuck – he was going right back to hell.

And he deserved it.

 

He has a few incredulous questions.

Some that he asks with exasperation stemming from his immense shame;

_“Mary said Cas died in childbirth- can he do that??”  That leads to Dean laughing for a near minute before he can get hold of himself to clarify._

Cas was stabbed by Lucifer, whose son adopted Cas to be his father before he was born.

_He’s not sure if the idea of a man giving birth is any less absurd sounding._

_Other things- things that tickled his curiosity but never got clarified- slot into place-_

_“_ It’s legal now _” isn’t’ that what Sam had said about their marriage?_

_The warning Sam had given him about Dean’s unconventional family._

_It echoes in his mind._ “Don’t give Dean crap about it. It took him years to get over his fears and finally accept himself”

_If lighting would only strike him now. He feels utterly miserable for doing exactly that._

Replaying the events that just unfolded- Dean stammers out “So…when you walked in when we were..umm…you know…”

 “He thought you were being unfaithful to me?” Cas finishes with amazement.

“Yes!” John answers emphatically.

 “Shit Dean I was ready to rip you apart with my bare hands. Here I was hearing all these incredible things about Cas who saved you, gave you a family and then I find you behaving so callously. In the home, you shared- out in the open. God- I thought I might kill you.” He rubs the back of his neck and looks at Dean.

 “Son, I want you to know that I don’t care that he’s a man.” He wants to say something more eloquent. More profound but he thinks he’s said all he can manage at the moment. Heaven taught him a lot about acceptance and what really matters but he’s still no poet when it comes to talking about things.

“I guess I should thank you?” Cas says still looking slightly stunned. “You were defending my honor.” He looks at Dean with a pleased smirk- one he gets when he thinks he’s figured out some great perplexing _human_ mystery.

“I suppose I was” John shrugs still looking sheepishly at Dean. “Sorry about that son.”

“Forget it. I would hope someone knocks me on my ass if I ever even think of being so stupid.” Dean knows in his bones he never would, but John looks so ashamed.

“God, I think I may have managed to make a worse first impression than Mary did.” John sighs.

Dean snorts “She is never gonna let you live it down!”

They both laugh at that- releasing some of the nervous tension.

“Dean still beat you both. He stabbed me in the chest.” Cas deadpans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we go- I have one more chapter in mind before we call it good on this. Let me know if I disappointed or satisfied? I thought about dragging it out with John storming out before he could get set straight but I honestly don't have a ton of free time right now and didn't want to lose you guys with too long of a wait.  
> Thanks!  
> PS. any thoughts on the art that inspired all this? <3


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am incredibly blown away by the love this has been getting. It's been up for less than two weeks and it's already my third most read! You guys made this a dream! Thank you!!!!

John eventually gets some sleep. Turns out among all the traditionally miraculous things his new son-in-law is capable of- he can also put you to sleep. Which after everything John has been through in the last few days is not so _minor_ of a miracle.

He wakes up after the standard Winchester four hours and feels more rested than he had in a very long time. He stretches out his spine and rubs at his eyes until he can read the digital alarm clock next to his bed. Six thirty. He figures he can grab a quick shower and then maybe make some breakfast for his family.

 _God,_ that _will never stop making his heart double in size. He has his family back, and_ it's _grown._

Twenty minutes later he's pulling ingredients from the fridge and turning on the stove. It’s a really great kitchen and John is a little excited about getting to try it out. Mary never did learn how to cook, and now that he knows the truth about her childhood he understands why. She was probably reloading rounds and practicing sigils when most girls back in those days were taking Home-Ec classes and sewing. That worked out fine- since John was raised by his mother and she taught him how to be proficient in the kitchen.

He is mixing batter when a young man he doesn’t know walks in. Something about him looks familiar but John can’t place it.

“Hi. Who are you?” the slim blonde in Batman pajamas asks as he sizes John up with a squint.

“Um, John. John Winchester. Who are you?” John says, trying not to jump to any conclusions. His mind is still reeling from the whiplash that was last night. He doesn’t remember anyone mentioning a teenager living in the bunker. He knows Cas now, and the only other person he is aware of is their baby Jack.

Is this maybe a _friend_ of Sam’s? He’s done assuming he knows everything about his sons.

“Oh cool! You’re Grandpa John!” The kid exclaims and suddenly he reminds John of a puppy- before he can reply the kid has him wrapped up in a too-tight hug.

The kid didn’t look strong but soon John is struggling for air.

“Hey-easy there, need to breathe!” John sputters out.

“I am so glad to meet my Grandpa! You’re my first one! My other one is God and he left.” The kid starts rambling as he pulls away and he is just _beaming_. Looking up at John with the widest purest smile he has ever seen. John feels his own lips quirk up in response.

“Uh- what’s your name kid?” John decided on a different approach.

“Jack.” The kid says and suddenly John knows why he looked so familiar. He looks so much like Cas it's uncanny. So this is Jack, who is not a baby- but Dean's son. John's smile widens. 

“Oh- hey Jack. Kinda expected a toddler – but it’s nice to meet you.” John is getting used to being utterly confused at this point. He'll get the whole story eventually.

“Yeah, I got big fast. Had to. You’re taller than Pops!” Jack says looking slightly awed. “But not as tall as Sam.”

“Yeah- not sure what that kid ate but he grew like a weed.” John laughs at the non sequitur of his grandson. _His_ grandson. God, his face is starting to hurt a little from all the smiling.

“What are you doing?” Jack asks looking at the mixing bowl John had abandoned.

“Oh- I was making my specialty- French Toast- you wanna help?”

“I love French toast! I’ve never made it before! Pops taught me how to make pancakes and waffles. And Dad doesn’t eat so he doesn’t cook.” Jack rambles on happily as he pulls out a jug of chocolate milk and takes a seat across from John.

“Okay- well it's easy…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s earlier than he’d like to be up- especially after the night they had -after everything he never did eat his midnight snack. As a consequence, his stomach is growling at him in unhappy rumbles.

“Urgh” he says as he pulls himself up and out of Cas’ warm arms.

“Morning Dean. I was wondering how much longer you would fight your appetite” Cas says with a poorly hidden smirk.

_Non-sleeping bastard has probably been watching him- amusing himself at Dean’s pain._

“You could have made me breakfast in bed instead of just watching me suffer assbut,” Dean says but there is only faint teasing in his voice.

He kisses Cas on top of his unruly hair.

“I believe someone is already making breakfast.” Cas says as he takes a long sniff of the air. “French toast if I am not mistaken”

That perks Dean right up. It’s gotta mean one thing- John is cooking. “Oh man. This is awesome. Dad makes the best French toast. I don’t know what his secret is- but its epic. Come on- we gotta get there before Sammy eats everything!” Dean jumps out of bed and pulls on his robe.

He's tugging Cas along by their clasped hands and as they pass Jack’s room they notice he’s already up. Suddenly Dean is filled with apprehension. _What if Jack and John met and had some misunderstanding of their own._ John doesn’t know the kind of powers Jack has. He knows the kid’s bio dad is good ole’ Satan, but Dean really wanted to be there when they met. To make sure everything was copasetic. Jack can be a little overwhelming if you aren't prepared.

He walks a little faster- his heart picking up speed as he imagines the worst-case scenario.

He _is_ a Winchester- that means its probably also the most _likely_ scenario.

They round the corner and Dean stops in the doorway way at the scene that greets him.

He watches as John gently helps Jack flip a piece of sizzling toast in a pan. They are both smiling, and the kitchen feels warm and comfortable.

“That’s it, easy does it. “John cheers Jack on “Perfect! You’re a natural kid- just like your old man!”

“This is fun!” Jack beams at John. “Can you make pies? Pop loves pies and I’d like to make him one for his birthday.”

“Sure -we can do that. He still like apple best?” John chuckles at Jacks obvious enthusiasm.

Dean feels the tear run down his cheek- he doesn’t try to stop it and he swallows hard. Cas squeezes his hand and rubs his thumb over Deans knuckles in a soothing pattern.

He _never_ thought he would have this. A family, a _real_ family with kids and grandparents. His heart aches from the happiness- it’s a new feeling and Dean thinks he can get used to this. The sight of his father – a man who has drenched his hands in blood – both human and supernatural- a man who spent his life seeking revenge. Who sacrificed his soul and went to hell for his family is making breakfast in _his_ kitchen. He’s teaching Dean’s son how to make French toast. His son who is the most powerful being in the world, who could end them all with a thought and is asking about making a pie instead.

His life is perfect. Not the suburb, minivan and two and a half kids perfect John and Mary had hoped for.

 _Better_.

He turns to look at his husband. The center of _all_ this happiness. His touch stone, his anchor. His foundation. Cas is smiling at him with watery eyes. Clearly not unaffected by the sight of _their_ son and _his_ grandfather. They stare at each other in silent conversation – saying more than they would ever be able to put into words.

Cas presses his lips to Deans in a soft, fond kiss and he pulls his husband tightly to him. Holding on and never letting go – _not ever_.

“Grrooosssss no kissing in the kitchen guys!” Jack interrupts them.

They reluctantly pull apart and Dean makes eye contact with his Dad. John bursts out laughing as they both remember just _what else_ him and Cas get up to in the kitchen.

Dean feels his blush go all they way to his toes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are. The end.  
> I am sad to let this one go- it made me so happy. But alas now I have to focus on finishing Medical school. I will see you all on the other side of board exams. All my love!
> 
> Also please feel free to reblog, share or whatever- it would seem my tumblr is no longer visible and I don't have time/energy to fix that.


End file.
